User talk:Crimsonnavy
These are my archives, please refrain from editing them. August - December (2010) | January-February (2011) | March (2011) | April (2011) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 ---- New Ideas for the wiki Hello. I noticed that you have enabled the badge system for this wiki. I wanted to know what you think about customizing them. I have seen other wikis with the badge system, but they don't use the default badge icons and names. If you agree to customizing them, do you want me to make a blog about it for people to comment on and what they want to rename and change the icon to? What I mean by renaming is for example, the "Welcome to the Wiki" badge can be renamed to something like "Starting Your Journey" since the anime always starts with a new trainer starting their journey. Another idea I have for this wiki would be to create strategy pages for pokemon battles or how to raise/train your pokemon. My last idea (so far) is to create a template that will show pokemon icons when typing their name. Basically when I type Charmander, it would show up as Charmander but in a template form. I was thiking of making the template code as something like . The (pi) part of the code would stand for "Pokemon Icon". Please let me know what you think about my ideas to improve this wiki! Talk to you soon. --Technology Wizard 23:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will create the blog. After I let the community know, can you create the template? I am not sure how to create templates (I just think of them) ;) --Technology Wizard 06:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And what do you think about the other ideas that are mentioned above? --Technology Wizard 06:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Rollback Do you remember my message to you entitled Rollback about the AnimePokemon Template to which you replyed "Re:Rollback You are welcome. I thought about your idea, it would take me a lot time to modify the template and then implement the new feature to the articles that use said template, I will add a secondary type choice later in the month." That was April 9th and it's now May 1st. I know you're busy so you might not have finished it - I'm just checking with you to see if you've done what you said you would and reminding you if you've forgotten. I assume because it takes a lot of time that you've done it by now. If it's not ready could you estimate when it will definitely be ready by? It doesn't have to be this week or anything (unless you have the time which I doubt!) I just need a 110% sure deadline. Hopefully it'll be finished in about 2 weeks? Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Bulbapedia :According to Evanf, you moved here because the Bulbapedia community was mean to you. Is that true? Jello Rabbit 17:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) UserBoxes How do I get userboxes on my user page ? OfficialKateWolf 18:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much ! OfficialKateWolf 18:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Im really sorry about this but how do I fill them in OfficialKateWolf 18:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) How do I get rid of the ones I dont need though ? Sorry Im bothering you , I really need to learn computers . OfficialKateWolf 18:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) False Info. inserting false info, their past edits are all false info too. Jazzcookie 23:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The Pokemon Wiki Page Could you change the things for May on the home page. It's getting annoying staring at the same thing for a while. Thanks! ANX219 23:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice One -_- A lot of your talkpage has been filled with people asking for sysop requests, on many other wikis, they easily solve this problem by putting a rule thing at the top, and telling the community not to ask for the powers. It's just a suggestion, I'm running it by you. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 19:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I suggest it only because I would find it annoying if someone was asking me for adminship every second. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 19:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Userpages :Do you see any reason why they should be deleted if they aren't spam along with talk pages? Jello Rabbit 20:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Example would be this which is already undeleted, but possibly has January 2005-November 2008 edits left or this which isn't spam/vandalism or even this which is a legit username, but was just a person from the Bulbapedia attack in 2009. Like all that. Jello Rabbit 20:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Reminder: please delete soem pages. I was waiting for it, but you never seemed to delete the pages tagged for deletion. Jello Rabbit 20:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Jello Rabbit Arceus deserve adminship. Also other users. Like Adventurewriter Buwlet Francsico Hstar Gaeswan See? This wiki is low on admins. I think so. I go from wiki to wiki suggesting ideas. TThat is my idea! Thanks. Please tell me whatya think. --General Behemoth 22:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Block Don't forget to block this anon: . History of Vandalism too. :) 'Bermuda' Contact Me! 04:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : Edit Battles Never mind. I think me and BassJapas can get over thus. We are both civil, mature users. I apoligize again for our argument and I will remove the above comments. Thank You. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 20:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandals I hope you didn't mind that I added the Featured User template to your page. Also, can you add the template to Mariogalaxy's page. Also, with you being busy, do you think I can take over for the Featured User stuff, I'm sorta good with that. You can do the Featured Pokemon and Characters if you want to though. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 20:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi there, I'm new here so is there anything I need to watch for since you seem to be the head admin here. zachattack31 Fixed Bruno Hi, Just to let you know I fixed the Gen I and Gen III sections of Bruno's page and added templateds for pokemon Bruno used in the anime. What do you think? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll work on Bruno's Gen II and Gen IV teams once I'm on Gen II. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Quick Request Admin Needed HELP I'm asking for help '''badly'. Someone edited my profile page or hacked it and now it has been vandilized. Please help me! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) i don't understand this... after i left you a message, it's gone now, though im still worried, can i ask for my profile page to be protected so only users can edit? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Well hello! My name is SpartHawg948, and I'm the resident Bureaucrat at the Mass Effect Wiki. Unfortunately, your wiki seems to have been the latest target of a vandal who has been going around committing mass vandalism on numerous wikis with the goal of giving the ME Wiki in general, and one of our admins in particular, a bad name. Also regrettably, I first learned about this when someone, apparently from your wiki, vandalized ours in retaliation (the edit summary for one read "Fuck you bitches you ruined pokemon wikia" - apologies for the language). This individual has been dealt with, and as soon as that was done, I headed over here to see if I could help. I cleaned up quite a few templates (the favored target of the vandal) before RRabbit42 took over. I just want to extend to you my sincerest apologies. We believe this vandal got started because of some silly disagreement with an admin at our wiki, and has taken his vendetta to ridiculous extremes. Unfortunately, your fine wiki was caught up in this and suffered because of it, which appears to have distressed several of your editors. For what it's worth, you again have my apologies that your wiki was caught up in this, and if there's anything I can do to help or whatnot, you have but to ask. Thanks, SpartHawg948 08:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) so that's what happened... never mind what i said, so that's what i saw... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : I've reported the vandal to vstf so he can be blocked globally --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 09:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : : So this is what happened, when I went to check Iris's (game) page it was just horrible (still is ruined). There was nothing I could about it. Sorry I couldn't be more of help. CelestiaStar 11:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 12:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ARG! Why! Badges Blue's Pokemon Teams Hey Crimson. I've been hard at work helping improve the pokemon Wikia. I got some Gym Leader's Pokemon pics, and I've been hard at work listing all the pokemon Teams Blue used in Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed and LeafGreen, all his pre-champ pokemon. Meaning I'm almost done all the info of Pokemon from the Red and Blue versions. Next is Yellow, FireRed and LeafGreen and that will be that for Generation I. I want you to check this out and tell me what you think of it so far: Blue's Pokemon Teams Hope to hear from you soon. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) That was fast. Anyway, thanks. Had to make the templates from scratch and copy the templates, three times, one for each pokemon used if... the page will explain it better than I can. Next is all the pokemon from Yellow. Talk soon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Erm... :It's been a while. How is the Pokémon Crystal progress going? ::Started a new file a month ago. I am doing good. How did you remember that Pokemon Emerald is still my favorite? :::I know. Long talk page I see. Do you play Lego Star Wars? ::::I do. I want Lego Star Wars III for the 3DS. What game consoles do you have? :::::Game Boy Advance, Super Nintendo, DS, DSi, and a 3DS. I plan to get a Nintendo 64 sometime. I only mainly like Nintendo consoles. What is your favorite Game Boy Advance game? Mine is Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge and Donkey Kong Country which is an enhanced remake of the original SNES one. ::::::Prefer Murkrow or Misdreavus? IRC Being a large wiki, you guys should probably look into using an IRC channel. You guys have one. But it's registered in someone's name. I can easily register #wikia-pokemon for use, and it'll be open to the whole wiki with you and rollbacks OP'd and stuff. What do you think? --'BassJapas' 19:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :[http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-pokemon This is the link], but since it's in the wikia namespace, it'll have to go through messaging wikia about getting a founder. If you could tell other people so it could actually be used, it'd be great. --'BassJapas' 20:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) [http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-pokemon If you want to join us, Hstar and I are there.] --'BassJapas' 13:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Can you delete the pages Why can't Arbok evolve into Seviper and Can Linoone evolve into Zangoose? The contributor has made alot of good edits, I think you should not block him. If you choose to, here is his address: 205.173.47.254. The link does not work for this. Thanks. - Random Questions :Boy or Girl? Me? I'm a boy. ::Age? Me? I'm 15 >.> :::12th grade or graduation from school? I am asking random questions cuz i'm bored. ::::9th Grade...Good luck on going to college. Hope you can still stay active! Will you? :::::Where is your name derived from? Mine is from Jello, because of the wiki's creator and Rabbit cuz I love rabbits. ::::::Sew... your HeartGold name is Crimson and SoulSilver name is Navy? :::::::Didn't BassJapas think there should be a Pokémon Wiki: Requests for Adminship page? If so, are we allowed to put up other users for nomination? Vandal, Puffle339 He made the edit to Red (Adventures). Something about Dr. Afgonsio killing this page. I think he should be blocked. - Character Articles What is wrong with all my character articles that you have to go over them again and again? - Oh. Well, could you add some pages on their pokemon? I am almost finished working on A, and then I will start B, could you add Pokemon Pages for the characters? Thanks. - O_o check here on the mass image deletion tags I did. I am asking cuz I flooded the recent changes doing this so... I am asking a request to you to delete all those images either copypasted from Bulbapedia or have bad filenames and all there are unused. ::This page was deleted for an ungiven reason on February 26, 2009. Can you check it? Thank you. :::K just wondering cuz Captain Vas deletes many articles without a reason. Why do people do that? ::::Are you Captain Vas? I have a feeling you are. :::::I had the feeling you were. Sometimes stuff like that happens. Do you plan to work for Game Freak when you go to college? ::::::Well, um... what is your favorite music genre? :::::::Hip Hop or anything related to it. Well.. I am getting tired of tagging all the images for deletion and I keep having to tell you if you can please delete those images and I am getting tired of it. Do you know that feeling? ::::::::I am sorry I had to tag all those images for deletion. Next time I do it, I will delete it because I will possibly have sysop powers next time I do it at the end of May or IDK whenever. Can I become an admin? I have worked very hard since I last asked. I have had over 100 edits, made well over 10 pages and still doing. You can even check my contributions. I am finished learning all the new templates, and during random times of the day, there are pages that don't need to be, vandals and more. We have only one admin that is active mostly, and I am almost always on to patrol. Thank you for listening. - :Well... Evanf, I gotta say this. Many sysops are inactive and Kefalonitis never used his rights. Also Crimsonnavy, there are bunch of inactive sysops. You may want to check to see the sysops and which ones are inactive. I thought of this a while ago, but I never got the chance to state it. Okay. - Images :Can I tag them for deletion again? I just wanted to give you a break. Block Block anon: . :D Bermuda Contact Me! 22:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Character I need help with Template:Character. I almost had it finished, but there are a couple errors. - ChatBox A chat on it's own page is pointless. Considering the fact that there is Special:Chat in beta mode. And once it's installed fully and running functionally, it'll most likely be installed here with admin approval. And if the IRC was mentioned in the welcome message, then things would be set. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 18:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Some things I have some cool MediaWiki ides that could be put into place, and I also have a possible idea for a monobook theme instead of the drab white. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 18:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm sort of new to the wiki and I saw your page and was if wondering if your like the creator of the wiki or something like because if so, I worship you! my school put blocks on all game related websites except for Wikis and I didn't konw if there was one and... wait I'm sarting to sound like the story tellers on the Royal Unonva from balck/white now so I'll end this now. Fake Pikachu user! Crimsonnavy and you block this roleplaying guy that calls himself pikachu? Thanks his User Page is User:'Pikachu' just for help but please block him hes even acting like a Pikachu look at his blog post! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 01:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) You are aware that that's not considered sockpuppeting. There are users that have names similar to character names. It's perfectly acceptable. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 01:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC)